Pokemon-The Power of Mega 2
by Darkone4587
Summary: In the Hoenn Region a new phenomena has taken place, certain Pokémon all over the region have become Fairy-Types alongside this certain Pokémon have gained the ability to evolve beyond their limits. As he continues his research Professor Birch discovers evidence that such incidents have happened in the past and so he sends out a powerful duo in order to investigate this along the w
1. Chapter 1

**The Power of Mega 2 Ch.1**

Deep inside of Granite Cave a small group of miners dig deeper into the cavern before a large wall collapses revealing a new hidden chamber.

"Pr. Birch we've found it." One of the miners screams out in the cavern.

Suddenly a large man in a lab coat with a short beard with a small bag at his side rushes towards the group before tripping over and falling into the hidden chamber.

"Pr. Birch are you okay?" One of the miners asks curiously.

"I'm fine, I just need to turn on a light." Pr. Birch says as he starts getting up and then pulls a flashlight out of the bag. "Okay then let's see what's in here."

Pr. Birch turns on the flashlight revealing a large ancient mural showing Groudon and Kyogre locked in combat with odd symbols on their bodies and part of the mural destroyed.

"What is this?" Pr. Birch asks curiously touching the mural.

A few days later in the middle of the ocean in a small boat alongside an Audino a boy with short red hair in a blue outfit sits around looking at his Poke'nav Plus with a news report playing as he sails along.

" _In Pokémon Trainer news Champion Cari hasn't been seen for over two months, while many people seem to be worried about her the Pokémon League's official statement is that she is out training and becoming stronger._ "

"Becoming stronger my ass!" The boy screams out as he closes the Poke'nav scaring the Audino. "Oh don't worry Auno, I'm not mad just kind of annoyed."

The small boat comes ashore on a small peninsula as him and the Audino get out of the boat.

"Okay then we've arrived at the Secret Shore, not I just have to remember where it is."

The boy starts looking around the small area before finding a tall blue haired man in a suit standing around outside of a depression in a large rock wall.

"There it is." He says trying to sneak closer to the man.

Suddenly the man turns his attention towards the boy before holding out his hands as a ball of shadowy energy forms in between his hands shooting it out at the boy before Audino jumps forward and blocks the attack.

"Damn Shadow Ball, I see he's as aggressive as ever." The boy says standing behind his Audino. "I'm not here to fight, I just have business inside that cave."

The man looks on annoyed before charging ahead scaring Audino, suddenly a girl in a maid outfit falls from above blocking the man's path.

"Okay Lati, take care of this." The boy says rushing ahead.

The man attempts to rush to the boy before the girl jumps in front of his path and blocks him staring off at him as he stands around turning away from her gaze, as the boy approaches the wall before a Gallade jumps down from above blocking his path.

"Damn it, I'm going to have a long talk with her about how aggressive her Pokémon are."

The boy holds out a Poke'ball as Audino rushes to his side.

"Well then, let's get this over with."

Meanwhile inside the cavern a girl with long red hair in Mareep pajamas lays about napping on top of a Swampert's back as both continue snoring loudly before suddenly a wall in the cavern is broken apart as Gallade is forced through it with a Sceptile stepping through after it before the boy walks in the cavern.

"Cari wake the hell up!" The boy screams out annoyed as he walks over to the girl. "Damn I come all the way out here to do a favor and I end up dealing with such a pain."

As the boy stands around the girl awakens slowly before stretching out and looking at the boy.

"Oh good morning Faiz." She says happily looking at him before turning her attention to the Swampert. "And a good morning to you Marshal and everyone."

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Oh is it?" She asks curiously before slinking over to a small fridge nearby her. "Oh well then time for dinner then some more sleep."

"No way!" He says walking over to her annoyed. "I've got something important to talk about."

"Oh, well hurry up because I'm tired."

As the pair sit around the man and the other girl enter the room before their bodies faze away revealing a Latios and a Latias that fly into the cavern and sit beside their respective trainers, before the boy pulls out his Poke'nav Plus and puts it on the table.

"Okay then, it's not my request but it's still important." Faiz says seriously as he messes around with the Poke'nav before Pr. Birch appears on the screen."

" _Ah, hello Faiz did you find her?_ " Pr. Birch asks excitedly.

"I found her Professor."

Faiz moves over to Cari's side as the pair look into the Poke'nav.

" _Cari, it's been quite a while._ "

"Yes it has been Professor."

" _I still remember when the pair of you came to my lab asking for some Pokémon and I gave you your Mudkip and Faiz's Treeko._ " Pr. Birch says happily looking at the pair as Swampert and Sceptile look on behind their trainer's backs. " _Anyway enough reminiscing, I have something important to talk to you about._ "

"Oh, well I'm sorry Professor I'm far too busy to do much of anything." Cari says as she starts to nod off.

"Oh be quite, you're just going to take another nap." Faiz says annoyed. "Just wake up and listen to him."

"Fine."

" _Do you two know of the incident that happened six years ago?_ "

"Six years ago? Oh you're talking about the Groudon and Kyogre incidents." Cari says thinking about things. "That was a crazy time, I remember that the sun was so hot it felt like everything was on fire."

"I remember the rain fall was so hard I think it felt more like a bullet."

" _Well then, recently we've found something quite interesting relating to those two. There was a hidden cavern in Granite Cave that showcased the pair in a rather unusual form._ "

"Unusual?" The pair asks curiously.

" _It's hard to describe, but it may be related to Mega Evolution._ "

"Mega Evolution?" The pair ask in unison.

" _That's right, ever since the Team Flare incident in Kalos Mega Evolution has been spreading like wildfire on top of that because of Xerneas's energies Fairy Type Pokémon are appearing all over the place._ "

"Um Professor, not to say what your saying isn't interesting but what does it have to do with anything?" Cari asks curiously.

" _Oh sorry, I was trailing off for a second._ " Pr. Birch says embarrassed. " _Anyway there is evidence that Mega Evolution may have existed in the Hoenn Region before the incident, and that mural might be the first clue._ "

"So then what do you want of me?" Cari asks as her drowsiness fades away.

" _Not just you alone, but both of you I'd like for both of you to go and investigate this._ "

"Really?" Faiz asks surprised.

" _That's right, both of you are some of Hoenn's strongest Trainers so I know I can rely on the both of you._ "

The pair look on each other before looking back at Pr. Birch seriously.

"Professor we gladly accept." The pair say seriously looking on the Poke'nav.

" _Well then you both have my thanks, and I have some clues for you on where to start._ " Pr. Birch says seriously. " _Cari you start looking for Team Magma and Faiz you start looking for Team Aqua._ "

"Wait weren't those the people who caused the incident six year ago?" Faiz asks curiously. "And how are they're still operating?"

" _Yes they did cause a lot of chaos, but in the years since they've been working tirelessly to repair any of the damage they caused and help everyone._ " Pr. Birch says explaining things. " _But regardless of their past sins, they're the most knowledgeable when it comes to the ancient Pokémon so we should start with asking them._ "

"Well either way where do we find them?" Cari asks curiously.

" _Team Magma was last sighted in Lavaridge Town and Team Aqua was last sighted in Lilycove City, if your going to look for them start you should start there._ "

"Thanks Professor." Cari says closing the Poke'nav. "Okay then, let's do this."

"Hey what're you doing Cari?"

"I'm getting ready to head out." Cari says excitedly as she rummages through a pile of clothes. "And you should probably leave while I'm changing."

"Well fine then I'm going to head off without you." Faiz says as he starts leaving the cavern. "I'll meat you in Lilycove city you got that, LILYCOVE CITY!"

Faiz returns his Pokémon to their Poke'balls before jumping onto Latias's back as the pair fly into the sky.

"What'd be the fun in heading to the same place." Cari says jokingly. "Okay everyone, let's head out to Lavaridge Town!"

Meanwhile on top of a large tower a girl with black hair in a grey clock and a black shirt with grey shorts and a blue anklet wrapped around her leg, before a Whismur rushes to her side.

"Well then it looks like something interesting is happening somewhere." She says looking out before stating to walk off. "Well then come on Aster, let's head out the air just smells exciting."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power of Mega 2 Ch.2**

Just outside of Lavaridge Town Cari lays around on top of her Swampert's back wearing a red shirt and shorts as Latios walks alongside her in disguise as a man in a suit.

"Are we there yet?" Cari asks as she lifts up her head seeing the sign for Lavaridge town. "Looks like we've made it."

A minute later Cari alongside her Pokémon sit around inside a large hot spring as her Froslass floats around trying to avoid the heat.

"Ahh, I knew coming here was a good idea." Cari says as she stretches out on the hot spring. "Now then, I have to think of some way to find out some information on Groudon. If only I could find those guys who knew a lot about it, what where they called Team Megan or something?"

As she sits around a group of women in lead around by a serious looking purple haired woman with a hood with horns on it on her head.

"You can count of Admin Courtney to be super serious." One of the women says jokingly.

"Yeah this is supposed to be a vacation, how about you take a break."

"Leader Maxie has not given order to take off uniform." Courtney says seriously as she slowly dips into the hot spring. "Just because this is a break doesn't mean we aren't Team Magma members."

As the steam around her settles Courtney looks up to find a Froslass floating over her head.

"Unknown odd Pokémon sighted."

As Courtney looks on Froslass shoots off a large beam of ice cooling the water around her as the other women get into the hot spring.

"What's this the water's gone cold!" One of them screams out as she jumps back out of the spring. "It was that Pokémon!"

The group rushes back inside before coming back out holding onto Poke'balls before tossing them out as a small group of Numel and Poochyena pop out of them.

"Okay then everyone get that Pokémon!" They yell out annoyed by Froslass as it taunts the group.

The Poochyena rush towards Froslass as it floats up with the group jumping onto the stones in the hot springs, as this goes on the Numel start shooting out blasts of fire out at Froslass as it dodges the attacks with a large grin on its face.

"Come on hurry up and get it!"

As the attacks continue Lopunny suddenly jumps out from behind a large stone and rushes towards the Poochyena and smacks them back before excitedly charging ahead towards the Numel.

"What the where did that come from?"

"Second unknown Pokémon sighted, beginning to initiate attack." Courtney says walking out of the hot spring and pulling out a Poke'ball. "Now then go Camerupt!"

She tosses out the Poke'ball with her Camerupt popping out and roaring as the other Pokémon move out of its way as it roars excitedly.

"Admin Courtney's Camerupt!" One of the women says excitedly.

"Wait where did she pull out that Poke'ball?"

"Article eight five seven two b, always carry at least one Poke'ball with you in case of enemy attack." Courtney says seriously.

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question."

"Question nulled. Camerupt, Eruption!"

Camerupt looks on as Lopunny starts charging towards it as fire gathers up in its volcanoes.

"Wait a second!" Cari yells out as she slowly walks over to the group. "I'm sorry for my Pokémon's actions, they can get unruly at times."

"She's such a young girl, no wonder her Pokémon are unruly." One of the women says seriously.

"Wait isn't she?"

"Identified, Current Hoenn Region Pokémon League Champion." Courtney says seriously. "Reassessing chances of victory...disengaging."

Courtney starts walking away as she returns Camerupt to its Poke'ball.

"Wait who are you guys?" Cari asks curiously. "Oh, your Team Megan."

"We're Team Magma!" The group yells out annoyed by Cari.

A minute later Cari sits around in the lobby alongside a large group of Team Magma Grunts as Courtney now in uniform, alongside a large black haired man in a similar uniform, and a red haired man with glasses and in a similar uniform to the others.

"Well then this was an unexpected surprise." The man with glasses says seriously adjusting them as he looks on Cari. "It's hard to believe in my lifetime that I've come into contact with two Champions in my lifetime."

"So you must be the guy in charge." Cari says looking onto the man seriously. "I was hoping to run into you all."

"Oh why is that?" The large man asks curiously.

"I was hoping to ask you some things about Groudon."

The group looks on seriously before lowering their heads in shame before they start talking amongst themselves.

"Even after six years we can't escape that incident." One of the Grunts says nervously.

"Every time someone looks for us they always ask about Groudon."

"Request unreasonable." Courtney says annoyed.

"Everyone calm down." The large man says nervously. "We do have to admit our faults, but we have advanced since those days six years ago."

"Excellent statement Tabitha." The man says seriously before looking on Cari. "My I ask why you're looking for Groudon, awakening that sleeping giant is certainly a disaster waiting to happen."

"Oh, I wasn't going to wake it up." Cari says happily. "I was just wondering what you know of it, I'm running some errands for Pr. Birch."

"Errands?"

"That's right, Pr. Birch asked me to look into Mega Evolution and check up on some rumors about Groudon and Kyogre having the ability to Mega Evolve."

As he looks on surprised the man laughs out seriously with the group looking on him surprised.

"Well that's unexpected." He says seriously.

"Leader Maxie?" Courtney asks concerned.

"Alright then." Maxie says seriously. "We will fulfill your request, I alongside the Admins shall return to base while the rest of you can enjoy your vacation."

Maxie starts to walk away as Courtney and Tabitha follow behind him confused before chasing after him before Cari starts following behind them.

A minute later the group arrives at the base of Mt. Chimney with Courtney leading the group to a hidden decorated doorway with the Team Magma emblem on the door.

"What's this?" Cari asks curiously.

"This is the passage to our base." Maxie says seriously as he pulls out some keys and opens the door.

"Why is it decorated so well?"

"The Grunts got bored and decided to clean up the place." Tabitha says embarrassed. "We've had way to much free time since we've stop being active."

"Well then let's move on ahead."

Cari follows the group down into the doorway going under the mountain before finding their way to a large dug out cavern as they stop in front of the passageway down.

"Why're we stopping?"

"Sorry but even with your accomplishments as Champion I have to give you my own test." Maxie says seriously. "I will battle you, and if you win I'll tell you all we know about Groudon."

"Fine then." Cari says excitedly pulling out her Poke'balls. "Let's do this."

Maxie steps forward seriously adjusting his glasses before pulling out a Poke'ball, before tossing it out with his Mightyena popping out.

"Now then, let's go Rose." Cari says tossing out her Poke'ball with her Roserade popping out.

"Now then, let's begin." Maxie says seriously. "Mightyena, Take Down."

"Rose, Dazzling Gleam."

Mightyena charges ahead with Roserade standing around before pointing it's arm forward with a large blast of light coming out of it blasting Mightyena and knocking it out.

"As expected from a Champion." Maxie says returning Mightyena to its Poke'ball before tossing out another with his Weezing popping out. "Now then let's continue."

"Wait a second." Cari says as Roserade returns to her side before throwing out another Poke'ball with her Froslass popping out. "Sorry but Rose doesn't like fighting all that much so I don't have her fight multiple battles in a row."

"Quite admirable, but I'll take the first move." Maxie says seriously. "Weezing, Sludge Bomb."

Weezing floats up before forming a large blob of poison before shooting it off at Froslass as it floats into the air avoiding the attack.

"Yuki, Thunderbolt."

Froslass floats in the air before floating around Weezing and then shoots off a blast of electricity out at Weezing knocking it out with the blast.

"Well that is quite impressive." Maxie says returning Weezing to its Poke'ball before tossing out another one with his Camerupt popping out."

"Are you almost done, this is kind of boring." Cari says as Froslass floats around to her side laughing. "I'm pretty sure Yuki can take out your remaining Pokémon."

"Oh, this Camerupt is quite special." Maxie says as he presses an odd stone on his glasses. "It's my strongest Pokémon, and it can reach a new level of power."

A blast of energy comes from Maxie's glasses hitting Camerupt and forming an cocoon of energy around it. Inside the cocoon Camerupt's volcanoes merge to form a much larger volcano as it's fur grows thicker before the volcano erupts shattering the cocoon.

"Now then I wonder how you'll handle this?"

As Cari looks on one of her Poke'balls starts to shake before she pulls it out and tosses it happily.

"I believe your going to regret that." Cari says as her Lopunny pops out and looks on excitedly before pulling out a ring and pressing it. "Because once Bonbon gets excited there's almost no stopping her."

As she presses it a blast of energy blasts out from it and then forms a cocoon around Lopunny. Inside the cocoon the fur around it's body turns black forming a pantyhose like pattern as a butterfly shaped crest forms on its head as the fur on its arms and legs become more rounded with the fur on its ears only covering segments. As this finishes Lopunny breaks apart the cocoon before excitedly charging towards Camerupt.

"Bonbon, Secret Power."

"Camerupt, Take Down."

Lopunny and Camerupt charge forward towards each other before colliding before Camerupt falls over unconscious from the attack.

"Well then in the end that was quite boring." Cari says teasingly. "Now for a nap."

Cari tosses out a Poke'ball with her Swampert popping out before she falls on top of it and starts napping.

"This girl is kind of weird." Tabitha says looking at Cari.

"Weirdness conformed, but incredibly strong." Courtney says seriously.

"Yes she's strong indeed, she can be trusted with this knowledge." Maxie says seriously staring at the sleeping Cari.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power of Mega 2 Ch.3**

On the coast of Lilycove City Faiz stands around alongside his Sceptile staring at the rock formations off the shore with a large pair of binoculars before putting them away and slumping over a large nearby bench.

"Damn it, I knew this would be a long shot." Faiz sits around on the peer looking out at the beach. "Team Aqua's been barely scene for such a long time, even if there have been random sightings here that doesn't mean I'll randomly run into them."

As Faiz stands around his Sceptile walks over to his side and rubs it's head against his shoulder attempting to cheer him up.

"It's okay Silvia, we'll just have to look a bit harder than we'd have wanted to." Faiz reaches up and pets Sceptile happily before standing up and stretching. "Okay then, let's head out."

As Faiz stands up he notices a small Whismur wandering around the area before staring up at Sceptile and staring at it before shaking nervously afraid of Sceptile's presence.

"It's okay, Silvia may look threatening but she's a sweetheart." Faiz pets Sceptile as Whismur starts to relax. "You see that, keep calm and relax."

A girl with short black hair in a grey cloak walks up to Faiz before Whismur rushes up to her side.

"I'm surprised you've managed to calm down Aster, normally she's not great at handling strangers." The girl looks down at Whismur before looking on at Faiz. "You seem to be good at handling Pokémon in general, you've raised your Sceptile quite well."

"Yeah, Silvia was my very first Pokémon in fact."

The girl looks on Sceptile before smiling happily and looking around.

"Oh those are some weird outfits." The girl says pointing out towards the beach.

Faiz turns around to the beach before noticing a small group wearing blue and white pirate like outfits with bandanas wrapped around their heads with odd symbols on them.

"Okay people, we've got the supplies let's head back to base." The one in the lead yells back to the others. "Come on, if we don't hurry then it'll be one dull party."

Faiz looks on at the group before rushing off after them.

"Damn, where are they going." Faiz rushes along as Sceptile follows after him. "It was nice talking to you, see you later."

As Faiz leaves the girl stands around before Whismur walks over to her side as she picks it up and holds it in her arms.

"Well then Aster, it looks like this one could be pretty interesting." The girl says with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile on the beach Faiz chases after the group as they walk along the shore before stopping in front of a formation of rocks.

"Okay then, check around the area and make sure no one's sees us." He yells out ordering them.

"Why're we acting like this is a big secret?"

"Yeah, everyone knows where in this town and they've probably figured out where are base is."

"In that case what exactly are we having a party for?"

"I don't know, maybe he's just very into this secret agency thing?"

"You mean even more than Admin Matt?"

"Shut up and keep look out!" He yells out at the group.

The group snaps back in line encircling the lead man before he looks at the stone closely revealing a hidden panel and pressing a large on the panel, the front of the rock moves out of the way revealing a hidden passage way before he steps out of the way.  
"Okay then everyone, let's hurry up and get inside."

The group rushes inside as the lead one follows after them before the front of the rock falls on blocking the way.

After a minute Faiz comes rushing along and starts investigating a large rock and searching around for the hidden panel.

"It should be around here." Faiz touches the rock all over before finding an odd button behind a panel. "Here it is, and with this we'll be in."

The front of the rock moves revealing a large set of stairs leading down into the earth.

"Well then Silvia, let's do this." Faiz looks down nervously before rushing down the stairs followed by Sceptile. "Almost there, let's see what you know Team Aqua!"

Faiz walks down the tunnel before finding himself in a large cavern with a large banner with the Team Aqua logo on it stretched over a large door.

"Well then I guess they hollowed out this place and made it their base." Faiz says looking around.

Suddenly some alarms flare up as a group of uniformed Team Aqua members rush out of the entrance and encircle Faiz holding out their Poke'balls.

"So we've got ourselves an intruder." A voice says coming from the entrance. "It's been quite a while since someone had the guts to intrude on Team Aqua's territory."

A man in a pirate like outfit and a large chain ending in an anchor with an odd gem inside of it with a bandana wrapped around his head with the Team Aqua symbol on it.

"What do you thing Matt Shelly?"

Following him a shirtless large muscled man with the Team Aqua symbol painted onto his chest alongside a woman with long black hair with blue highlights wearing a short shirt and long pants with the Team Aqua symbol on her shirt walk up to his side.

"Bro, this wimp is nothing just leave it to me." Matt says excitedly.

"Why do get to have all the fun, let me get a piece of the action." Shelly jumps in front of Matt holding out her Poke'balls.

Matt and Shelly throw out their Poke'balls with their Sharpedo's rushing out of the Poke'balls and rushing ahead towards Faiz, as he holds up another Poke'ball.

"Okay then Glae, Freeze-Dray!"

Faiz tosses down his Poke'ball with his Glalie popping out and unleashing a large blast of cold air freezing everything around it before both the Sharpedo's are frozen solid just before reaching Faiz.

"Thanks Glae." Faiz pets Glalie as it smiles floating around happily.

"He beat both the Admins like it was nothing." One of the Grunts says nervously.

"And with only one Pokémon to, is he some kind of Champion?"

"Damn, if he beat them so easily what chance to any of us have against him?"

The Grunts talk amongst themselves nervously as Faiz looks around nervously as Archie looks around getting more and more annoyed.

"Quit your belly aching will ya!" Archie yells out to the Grunts silencing them before turning his attention to Faiz. "Listen here boy, it's been a while since we've done any real battling so don't think your some hotshot just cause you beat my Admins."

"With a line like that I can assume you're the boss around here?"

"That's right I am the leader of Team Aqua, Archie."

"Well then I have some questions for you."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I don't know why your here and I don't care. All I know is that your crashing our party and ruining our fun."

"Well I'm sorry about that, but I've been sent off on..."

"What part of I don't care didn't you here!" Archie looks on Faiz with annoyance before holding out a Poke'ball. "If you want something then you're going to have to prove your strength and fight me!"

"Oh the boss is all fired up today." One of the Grunts says excited.

"It's been a while since we've seen him fight."

"And his opponent's pretty strong to, this will be exciting."

Archie throws out his Poke'ball with his Sharpedo popping out as he reaches for the gem on his anchor before pressing it.

"Now then boy, witness this Mega Evolution!"

A blast of energy bursts from the Anchor before hitting Sharpedo forming a cocoon around it, inside of the cocoon Sharpedo's nose and fins elongate with sharp spikes forming along the nose cone with its teeth getting sharper and yellow scares covering it's body before it bursts forth roaring excitedly.

"Now Sharpedo, Aqua Jet!"

Sharpedo rushes ahead as Faiz presses a the button on the ring on his arm, with a large blast coming out of it hitting Glalie and forming a cocoon around it.

"That's Mega Evolution." Shelly says surprised by the sight.

"Well then this kid must be something special to use that power." Matt says excitedly. "But I still doubt he can beat Bro."

Inside of the cocoon Glalie's mouth grows larger before it's lower jaw turning black with two spikes of ice form out of its lower jaw, it's pupils turn black and it's horns grow large with parts of it freezing and a third horn growing on its forehead before suddenly roaring out breaking the cocoon.

"Now Glae, Dark Pulse!"

Just before Sharpedo reaches it Glalie blasts out a large wave of darkness hitting Sharpedo back.

"Okay then now, Ice Beam!"

Before Sharpedo can recover Glalie shoots off a beam of ice before Sharpedo dodges out of the way and rushes towards Glalie.

"Crunch!"

"Now Freeze-Dry!"

Sharpedo rushes ahead before Glalie unleashes a cold blast freezing anything around it before Sharpedo freezes solid just before hitting Glalie.

"The boss, the boss lost!" The Grunts yell out surprised.

Everyone looks on Archie as he stands around with his head lowered and shaking before starting to laugh.

"Are you okay, Bro?"

"Archie?"

As everyone looks on Archie lifts up his head excitedly before laughing happily with a large smile on his face before walking over to Faiz and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Well then kid, your pretty good." Archie says patting Faiz. "How about you join up with us, and rather quickly you can become an Admin."

"Sorry about that, but I decline." Faiz looks on nervously before remembering his purpose. "But I do have a request for you."

"Well then ask away?"

"Please tell me about Kyogre."

Everyone laughs on seriously confusing Faiz before Archie removes his hand and walks towards the entrance as everyone goes silent.

"Wait, I thought you we're going to answer my questions?"

"I am kid, just follow me." Archie says excitedly. "Now then if you want answers then come along."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Power of Mega 2 Ch.4**

Deep inside of Team Magma's base in a large laboratory with a large monitor covering the back wall with various pieces of machinery and equipment laying across the area with Maxie standing in front of the monitor as Courtney and Tabitha stand around staring at Cari as she lays asleep on top of Swampert as it also lays about.

"This girl, she's way to careless." Tabitha says annoyed. "She's deep asleep inside of what can be assumed to be an enemy lair and is sleeping like she's in her own bed."

Courtney looks on seriously before pulling out a marker and staring at Cari's face.

"What're you doing?"

"Teaching her a lesson." Courtney says seriously. "Nothing harsh, just a minor prank."

As Courtney slowly edges towards Cari before taking the cap off the marker, but before she can reach Swampert snaps up surprising Courtney causing her to accidently hit its face with the marker.

"Yeah, Marshal's very protective." Cari says slowly sliding off Swampert's back. "He always takes such good care of me."

Cari gets off Swampert before pulling a napkin out of her bag and wiping the marker ink off Swampert's face.

"Now then, what was I here for?"

Courtney and Tabitha look on annoyed before turning towards Maxie as the screen turn on with an image of a sleeping Groudon surrounded by magma appears on screen.

"You came seeking information on the Super Ancient Legendary Pokémon Groudon." Maxie says seriously. "You came to seek us, Team Magma's, aid in this matter considering we're experts in Groudon."

"Oh yeah." Cari says excitedly. "So then tell me about Groudon."

"You fool, we've acquired so much information on Groudon it would take us months for us to tell you everything." Tabitha seriously before looking on smugly. "If you want to, you can beg and then we can begin your tutelage."

"That sounds boring." Cari says dryly. " only cares about the information about Mega Evolution, I don't care about anything else."

"Mega Evolution then." Maxie says seriously before typing away on a nearby keyboard. "The incident a few years ago ended better than most would believe, because there was something that with the knowledge of Mega Evolution that we've become aware of."

The image on the screen changes with an digital image of a much larger Groudon with black spikes larger tail blades, magma flowing through its body, and the Omega Symbol in its hands and knees.

"I was curious to know, that Groudon a heralded as having created massive landmasses was apparently weak compared to the past." Maxie says seriously as he types away. "That was because Groudon wasn't full awakened, we learned that by absorbing more energy Groudon can do something similar to Mega Evolution that returns it to its ancient form."

"We've decided to call this process Primal Reversion, but it's true effects are unknown." Tabitha says seriously before staring at the screen. "We were not able to awaken this form, thankfully, this form could've caused way more damage to the Hoenn Region than was already done."

"We only discovered this form my researching ancient legends and ruins." Maxie says seriously. "It's no wonder that would be curious, but this is ground that he shouldn't tread on."

Cari looks on seriously before she starts to walk away alongside Swampert.

"Well I thank you for the information, but that's all I'll need." Cari says seriously. "I'd rather not learn of something that dangerous."

Cari walks away seriously with the others looking on surprised about her actions.

"Well she's more mature than I would expect." Tabitha says happily.

"Surprising."

"Well she is the Champion." Maxie says adjusting his glasses. "She was the one who succeeded her after all."

After a minute in Lavaridge Town Cari sits around on a bench alongside her Swampert stretching out annoyed by the revelation by Team Magma as Swampert lays about next to her.

"Damn it, I was hoping I would get to fight against Groudon." Cari stares up at the sky and looking at the sun from the corners of her eyes. "But if I did something like that everyone would get in trouble."

As Cari sits around a small Whismur rushes up to her side before starting to cry.

"Oh a Whismur." Cari says looking at the little Pokémon. "Well you must have a Trainer around somewhere, their probably worried about you so you better go back soon."

Whismur looks on tearing up as Cari gets off of the bench and starts rubbing her head.

"Fine then, why don't I help you find your trainer."

"Aster!" A voice cries out from nearby.

Suddenly a girl with short black hair wearing a large grey cloak rushes up to Cari before Whismur rushes over to her side.

"Oh Aster, you have to stop running off." The girl says looking down at Whismur.

"Well it's great that you found you Trainer, so I'll leave you two alone."

As Cari starts to walk off she immediately stops sensing a strong force coming from the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm just someone simple, but I feel like I have to help you since you watched Aster for me."

"Well I'm sure you don't have anything I want...unless you have a lifelong pass to the hot springs."

"Sorry to say I don't have that."

"Well I'll gladly just take your thanks."

"Well if you're looking for powerful Pokémon, then I have some very interesting information."

Meanwhile in Team Aqua's base in a room with a large screen covering the back walls with various pieces of mechanical equipment Faiz stands around alongside Archie, Matt, and Shelly.

"You like what you see boy, this room was something one of our spies in Team Magma came up with after finding a similar room." Archie brags loudly patting Faiz's back. "Say what you will about Maxie, but the guy does know something about designing a lab."

"Yeah, Bro's way too busy to worry about building something stupid like a laboratory." Matt says smiling excitedly.

"You do realize we wouldn't have come so far without this lab, even if we did steal most of its pieces from Team Magma."

"Can we please talk about something else!" Faiz yells out annoyed of the goings on. "Let's just get this over with, please tell me about Kyogre."

"Geez, kid your no fun." Archie points towards Shelly as she walks over to the screen before grabbing a remote and pressing it with an image of Kyogre appearing on the screen sleeping on the bottom of the seas. "We of Team Agua studied Kyogre for years in our hopes to awaken it..."

"Yeah, that's common knowledge." Faiz interrupts annoyed by the goings on.

"But if you don't know, is that we didn't awaken it completely." Archie looks on Faiz seriously before Shelly presses a button on the remote. "There's an even stronger form, something more primal and more dangerous."

The image of Kyogre disappears with the image of a larger Kyogre with various points of its body flowing with energy and the alpha symbol appearing on its fins.

"What is that?"

"This is the process of Primal Reversion, returning Kyogre to its primal state where it simply swimming expanded the seas and rain so thick and so cold it doesn't allow for any form of heat."

Faiz looks on seriously before starting to walk away out of the base.

"This knowledge to strong from your stomach kid." Archie smiles happily before looking on Faiz seriously. "That's good, there are something's that're to dangerous to ever fall in human's hands."

Faiz walks out seriously at Archie watches on as Faiz leaves.

After a minute outside of Team Aqua's base Faiz stands around alongside his Sceptile before pulling out his Poke'gear.

"Might as well report in to the professor and then call Cari to see what she found."

Suddenly his Poke'gear rings starling Faiz as he looks on confused before he answering it.

"Hey Faiz, how are doing on your job?"

"Not well, is that all you wanted."

"Nope, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm in Pacifidlog City..."

"Wait what're you doing there?!"

"Nothing much, I'm headed off in a minute." Cari says excitedly barely containing herself. "I've got a lead on some incredible Pokémon, and it can apparently Mega Evolve."

"What?"

"I'm headed to a special place, somewhere where this Pokémon is supposed to show up." Cari says excitedly. "I'm headed to the Sky Pillar."

Meanwhile inside of the Sky Pillar the girl sits around happily before starting to smile with excitement as the Pokémon inside of the Poke'balls starting to shake around.

"Hold on everyone, we've got a hell of a fight coming up and then we'll have ourselves some fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Power of Mega 2 Ch.5**

In the middle of the skies of the Hoenn Region Cari sits around on Latios approaching a large tower leading into the heavens.

"So then, that's the Sky Pillar." Cari looks on excitedly staring at the tower. "Then the Pokémon I'm looking for should be here."

"Cari, what're you doing!?" A voice yells out from behind her.

Suddenly Latias rushes up to Latios's side with Faiz sitting on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Faiz looks on annoyed staring off at Cari. "Did you get the information on Groudon?"

"Yup, but it's too dangerous to do anything with, but this one's supposed to be just as powerful without the danger."

"Wait, who told you about this?"

"Someone, I randomly came across."

"What?"

"Well we have to look into the Super Ancient Pokémon, so might as well look into this one."

"Wait, what Pokémon are you after?"

"Rayquaza."

After a minute the duo land in front of the tower before Latias and Latios return to their Poke'balls and they start walking into the tower.

"I do admit you have a point in that we should also look into Rayquaza, especially since it having the potential for Mega Evolution is completely new knowledge." Faiz says before staring at her seriously. "But I know your obviously doing this for your own selfish reasons!"

"No I just care about the scientific knowledge, and if I get to have some fun out of it then it's just a bonus." Cari grins with a mischievous smile as she enters the tower.

Inside of the tower the duo find a crumbling structure with many of the floors broken apart and a series of ladders leading to the top of the tower.

"Well then we've got to start climbing." Faiz says nervously as he looks up.

"Don't complain, the sooner we start the sooner we'll finish."

As Cari heads towards the ladder she suddenly stops and stares at the floor above.

"What're you doing?"

"I feel it again."

"Again?"

"This is the second time you've sensed me." A voice says on the floor above. "You truly are worth to be called the Champion, aren't you?"

As they look on a girl with short black hair wrapped in a grey cloak stands around with a Whismur by her side looking down at them.

"Wait, you're the girl that I met in Lilycove City."

"So then, this is why you told me about thins place."

"Yup, I knew that one of you would be enough to help me." She says happily looking down on them. "But with the two of you it'd be certain, that Rayquaza will descend to this tower."

"Wait what?" Faiz asks curiously.

"This tower is sacred ground to the Draconid people, they'd travel to the top and battle with the plenty of force and energy which would summon Rayquaza and then they'd offer special stones to it."

"Who are you?" Cari asks annoyed.

The girl opens up the cloak revealing a black shirt with grey shorts and a blue anklet wrapped around her right leg with a large stone placed on the end of the anklet.

"I am Zinnia of the Draconid people and I have sent for the both of you to help me summon Rayquaza back to this tower."

"Okay." Cari jumps up excitedly reaching the floor where Zinnia is and staring at her seriously. "My goal in coming here was to face Rayquaza, no matter what I'll fulfill that goal."

"Oh, well maybe you can watch from the sidelines as I summon Rayquaza."

The pair stare off at each other as Faiz climbs up onto the floor and steps between the two.

"Now calm down both of you, if both of you fight seriously here then the rest of this tower will start collapsing." Faiz says before looking out into the area. "Besides, I think the wild Pokémon here have something else in mind."

As the trio stand around a large number of wild Pokémon start surrounding them encircling them and blocking the entrance and the ladder to the higher floors.

"The wild Pokémon here are more hostile than your average wild Pokémon, it's part of the trail to summon Rayquaza." Zinnia says looking around as she pulls out one of her Poke'balls. "Okay Aster, hold onto me."

Whismur holds Zinnia as she tosses out the Poke'ball with her Salamence popping out jumping onto it's back holding onto Whismur as it flies out rushing past the crowd of wild Pokémon towards the top of the tower.

"If you make it through then meet me at the top and then we'll have our battle."

As Zinnia escapes Cari and Faiz stand around holding onto their Poke'balls as they look for a hole in the wall of Pokémon blocking them.

"So then do you have a plan?" Faiz asks nervously.

"Nope."

"So we're going to just wing it?"

"Like always."

Cari and Faiz toss out their Poke'balls with their Latias and Latios before jumping onto their backs before they fly off towards the top of the tower, as they rush forward a number of Ariados create a web blocking their path as a number of Claydol rush onto it and start shooting out attacks at them as a group of Golbat starts rushing at them from behind.

"Well they've surrounded us." Faiz says annoyed. "Plans?"

"We'll move onto phase two."

"Phase two?"

Cari reaches into her bag before pressing the Key Stone on her Mega Ring, as the Mega Ring blasts out a bursts of energy that surrounds Latias forming into a cocoon around it. Inside of the cocoon Latias's color turns purple as its arms grow larger.

"Well then that's as good a plan as any."

Faiz presses the Key Stone on his Mega Ring as it glows brighter with a bursts of energy coming out of it and then hitting Latios forming into a large cocoon around it. Inside of the cocoon Latios's color turns purple as its arms grow larger.

Meanwhile at the top of the tower Zinnia sits around alongside Whismur waiting around in boredom as she stares at the triangular pattern on the ground.

"Maybe I should've helped those guys get out of there." Zinnia says tired of waiting around before jumping up off the ground. "Okay then maybe I'll go help them out"

Suddenly Latias and Latios rush out of the tower and then fly up into the air with Cari and Faiz looking down on Zinnia.

"Well you took forever, but you don't disappoint."

"Sorry about that, but you did kind of leave us with a large horde of Pokémon to bursts through." Latios lands on the ground as Cari jumps off before reverting to its previous form. "But now I'm ready to fight."

"So you're not fighting?" Zinnia asks looking at Faiz.

"Sorry, but Cari's the one out of the two of us who loves battling so I'll let her take this one." Latias lands ground before Faiz jumps off before reverting to its previous form. "If I got in the way then I'm sure she'd bite my head off."

"Now then let's do this."

"Fine then, let's battle to see who'll face Rayquaza."

"So then what're the rules?" Cari asks curiously.

"Five on Five battle, five rounds whoever wins the most rounds gets to face Rayquaza."

"Fine then."

Cari and Zinnia pull out their Poke'balls staring off at each other before tossing it out with Zinnia's Goodra and Cari's Roserade pop out.

"Now, let's do this!" They both say in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Power of Mega 2 Ch.6**

At the top of the Sky Pillar Zinnia and Cari stand opposite each other with Zinnia's Goodra facing Cari's Roserade and Faiz standing on the sideline alongside his Sceptile.

"Okay then now Rose, Venoshock."

"Goodra, Ice Beam."

Roserade shoots out a blast of poison as Goodra shoots out a beam of ice freezing it in mid air before it falls to the ground breaking apart.

"Okay then Goodra, close in and use Dragon Pulse."

Goodra rushes forward as Roserade and Cari stand silent and unmoving before Goodra gets closer and then shoots out a blast of energy.

"Okay then now jump over it and then use Dazzling Gleam."

Just before the attack hits Roserade jumps into the air above Goodra and shoots out a large blast of blinding energy sending Goodra back as Roserade lands on the ground.

"Well that's what I would expect from the Champion." Zinnia says excitedly. "But if you expect me to fold to you easily then you have another thing coming."

Goodra readies itself before rapidly approaching Roserade.

"Rose, Shadow Ball!"

"Goodra, Ice Beam!"

Goodra makes it just before Roserade before shooting out a beam of ice just as Roserade shoots off a ball of shadowy energy with both attacks colliding and exploding shooting both Pokémon back to their trainer's side.

"Are you okay Rose?" Cari asks looking at Roserade's exhaustion. "It's okay Rose, you've done your best."

Roserade falls over exhausted as Cari goes to its side and picks it up.

"You did well."

"Well then that's one win for me." Zinnia says excitedly before Goodra suddenly falls over unconscious. "What the?"

"It seems that both your Pokémon exhausted themselves." Faiz says watching closely. "Despite her laziness Cari always notices her Pokémon's conditions in battle, if you want to stand any chance you've got to start paying more attention."

"Shut it, I don't need your advice." Zinnia says annoyed. "In fact why are you giving me advice?"

"Oh, I'm just telling you so you don't bore Cari." Faiz says jokingly. "It'll suck if she tried facing Rayquaza after facing a lack luster opponent."

Zinnia looks on annoyed before pulling out her Poke'ball and returning Goodra into it before taking out another one.

"So then I'm just some kind of warm up? A sparring partner?" Zinnia asks annoyed. "Don't you dare look down on me!"

Zinnia tosses out her Poke'ball as her Tyrantrum popping out and roaring excitedly shaking up the area.

"Well then that's quite the impressive Pokémon." Cari says as she pulls out one of her Poke'balls and smiles happily. "It's been a while since I felt this hyped about a Pokémon Battle, well then don't you agree Galan!"

Cari tosses out her Poke'ball with her Gallade popping out before it looks back and nods at her happily.

"Well then let's keep this going, Tyrantrum Dragon Claw."

Tyrantrum charges ahead at Gallade as it continues to stand still staring off at Tyrantrum as it charges.

"Galan, Brick Break!"

Gallade jumps into the air just before Tyrantrum reaches it then slams down karate chopping it down before jumping away.

"Tyrantrum, Stone Edge."

Tyrantrum forces itself up and stomps on the ground causing a series of small sharpened stones to circle around it before shooting them forward towards Gallade who dodges and slashes the stones away.

"Now then Crunch."

As Gallade dodges the stones Tyrantrum charges ahead before snatching it up in its jaws holding it in the air and biting down on it.

"Galan, return!" Cari holds out its Poke'ball returning Gallade to it before she looks down at the ball. "Sorry about that Galan, just rest for now."

"So then that's two of yours down." Zinnia says happily returning Tyrantrum to its Poke'ball. "If this is all you've got then Rayquaza's going to be an impossibility."

"It's not over yet." Cari says tossing another Poke'ball out with her Froslass popping out. "Now then it's time to get a bit more serious."

"Fine then, if you say so." Zinnia says tossing a Poke'ball out with her Altaria popping out. "But in the end I'm going to win this."

"Yuki, Thunderbolt."

"Altaria, Flamethrower."

Altaria and Froslass fly up before Altaria blast out a burst of fire with Froslass dodging it and then shooting out a bolt of electricity.

"Altaria, Hyper Voice."

Altaria screams out loudly shocking everything around it but Froslass continues floating around unaffected.

"What the, what's going on?"

"Yuki is part Ghost Type so attacks like that have no effect." Cari says jokingly. "Now Yuki, Draining Kiss."

Froslass charges ahead at Altaria before kissing it draining some of its energy and floating up higher than Altaria.

"Now Yuki, Ice Beam."

"Altaria, Dragon Pulse."

Altaria and Froslass shoot out their attacks as they collide in the middle of the air blinding everyone before they look on and see both Pokémon on the ground unconscious.

"Well then two ties and one lose." Faiz says looking on seriously. "If Cari wants to win then she has to win the next two rounds."

"Your boyfriends right." Zinnia says tauntingly reaching for her Poke'ball. "If I win the next round, you might as well call it quits."

"Oh, I won't let it come to that." Cari says reaching for her Poke'ball.

The pair toss out their Poke'balls with Cari's Lopunny and Zinnia's Noivern popping out and flying up into the air.

"Now Noivern, Air Slash!"

"Bonbon, Secret Power."

Noivern flaps it's wings before shooting out a blast of wind out at Lopunny who dodges the attacks jumping around excitedly. Lopunny jumps around before punching the ground causing a flow of energy on the ground causing a stone pillar to rise into the sky.

"Now Lopunny climb the pillar and use Ice Punch."

"Noivern, smash the pillar with Dragon Pulse."

Lopunny rushes ahead climbing the pillar as Noivern shoots out a blast of energy at the pillar. As it reaches the top Lopunny jumps into the air as it's fist is covered in frost as it charges towards Noivern.

"Noivern, fly up higher."

"To late, now Lopunny."

As Noivern attempts to fly up Lopunny twists it's body in mid air kicking Noivern in the head downwards slamming it into the ground before Lopunny rushes down punching Noivern and knocking it out.

"Well that was pretty clever." Faiz says watching on petting his Sceptile. "Now then whoever wins the last round will win the whole thing."

Cari and Zinnia pull out their Poke'balls looking on excitedly and both smiling intensely.

"Well then let's end this thing." Zinnia says seriously.

"Right, but this was a fun battle."

"Oh big time."

Both toss out their Poke'balls with Cari's Swampert and Zinnia's Salamence popping out.

"Now then." The pair say in unison with Zinnia reaching for her ankle and Cari reaching for the ring in her arm. "No more holding back, time for the power beyond evolution Mega Evolve!"

The pair press their Key Stones with blasts of energy coming out of it and blasting Salamence and Swampert forming cocoons around both of them.

Inside of its cocoon Salamence's wings merge together into a crescent shape as its neck, tail, and body become narrower as its tail grows shorter with the color of its scales turn from grey to red. It's shelled belly underbelly grows becoming larger and forming a vest like frame around it's body, before it roars out breaking the cocoon apart as it roars out.

Inside of its cocoon Swampert's forearms and upper torso become larger as gills grow larger, with its black fins growing larger and start spreading from onto it's back. Suddenly it roars out breaking the cocoon apart with its roar.

"Now Marshal, let's do this."

"Salamence, time to fly."

Swampert slowly edges it's way forward as Salamence floats around in the air anticipating the attack.

"Now Stone Edge!"

"Dragon Claw!"

Swampert stomps on the ground as a series of sharpened stones begin to circle around it as Salamence charges ahead slashing at Swampert, but the attack is blocked by the stones before Swampert launches them out at Salamence close range blasting it off.

"Now Marshal, Surf!"

Swampert stomps on the ground as a tidal wave forms under it as it charges towards Salamence forcing it ahead.

"Salamence, Crunch!"

"Marshal, Hammer Arm!"

Salamence charges ahead as Swampert jumps from the wave towards it, as Salamence chomps down on its arm Swampert punches it slamming it onto the ground before it lands on top of it.

"Now finish it Earthquake!"

Swampert stomps on top of Salamence knocking it out with the force of the impact before it reverts to its normal form.

Everyone sits around in silence before Cari walks up to Swampert and starts petting it happily as it reverts to its normal form.

"You did well Marshal." Cari says petting Swampert. "So then Draconoid girl, summon Rayquaza for me."

Zinnia stands around in silence as Whismur rushes to her side before she stares up into the sky.

"Well it seems like I won't be facing Rayquaza this time, but at least the one who will is worth." Zinnia turns her attention to Cari before staring seriously and then smiling excitedly. "Before I do one quick question, what do you think was the point of the battle?"

"To see who'll face Rayquaza?"

"That, and to summon it." Zinnia says seriously. "A battle between two people with their hearts resonating in their Key Stones, that will summon Rayquaza back into the world."

As the group stands about they hear a loud roar shaking the entire area as everyone stares into the sky as the roars grow louder and louder.

"What is that?" Faiz asks shaking about.

"It's Rayquaza, that battle did it and now it's coming, seeking an opponent." Zinnia says seriously. "You better get ready, because it won't be an easy fight."

As everyone stands around the roars grow louder and louder before a large figure descends from the skies landing in front of the group, as everyone looks on Rayquaza appears roaring out it's roar shaking the air itself as they stand in awe.

"So this is Rayquaza." Cari says looking on. "The previous Champion faced something as intense as this with Kyogre and Groudon."

Rayquaza looks over the group before focusing on Cari as Swampert rushes her side.

"If you're looking for a battle, then I'll be the one to fight you." Cari says seriously pointing at Rayquaza with Swampert roaring by her side.

Rayquaza flies up into the sky looking down on Cari before roaring out with a blast of energy coming from it and surrounding it's body forming a cocoon.

"What the, Mega Evolution!?" Faiz says surprised.

Inside the cocoon Rayquaza grows longer as red orbs grow on them as it's lower horns grow larger with long golden glowing tendrils emerge from them, as this happens the Delta symbol appears on its forehead. Suddenly it roars out breaking the cocoon around it as it looks down on Cari.

"So it can Mega Evolve on its own." Cari says nervously. "Either way I won't lose to you!"

Swampert roars out as Cari readies herself with Rayquaza flying up into the sky before rushing down at intense speeds at the duo.

"So then what happened next?" asks on the Poke'Nav.

Inside Cari's secret base Faiz and Cari sit around surrounded by their Pokémon, with Cari covered in bandages pouting.

"Cari got her but kicked and now she's sitting around pouting."

"I'm not pouting, I'm just annoyed." Cari says walking up to Faiz and punching him. "I mean I'm the Champion how can anything one shot all of my Pokémon."

"Well it is a Super Ancient Legendary Pokémon." Faiz says dismissively. "But Professor how could Rayquaza Mega Evolve? It didn't even have a Mega Stone."

"Well there's a theory that Rayquaza has an organ able to simulate a Mega Stone and with enough energy accumulated in that organ it can Mega Evolve." says seriously. "And I've heard of an incident in Kalos where a Pokémon was able to Mega Evolve on its own so maybe this is something that certain Pokémon are able to do?"

"Either way I'll leave the further research to you."

"Okay then, Cari please don't go rushing off okay."

"Fine." Cari says annoyed.

Faiz closes the Poke'Nav before looking back at Cari.

"Well then I'll leave you then, if you just lay around then I'll come back so don't forget." Faiz says annoyed.

"Fine." Cari says dismissively before falling to the floor. "Damn I can't believe I lost."

"Well look on the bright side, now you've got another strong opponent out there."

"Right!" Cari says sitting up excitedly. "Hey Faiz help me train to get stronger."

"No way in hell!"

"Oh well maybe I can find that Draconoid girl."

"What happened to her anyway?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's out there." Cari says happily. "And she's getting stronger, so I have to get stronger to...so train with me!"

"No!"

Meanwhile on a beach elsewhere Zinnia sits about alongside her Whismur at a beach as she stares off at the sea.

"Rayquaza's power was amazing, I'm not nearly strong enough to face it." Zinnia says staring into the sky. "Hey Whismur, do you wanna go on a trip?"

Whismur yells out happily before Zinnia grabs it and smiles happily.

"Okay Whismur, let's go out on a trip and get stronger!" Zinnia says happily jumping up. "Much much stronger!"

 **The End**


End file.
